Branching off
by xTaylorJ1sx
Summary: Max And Fang finally admit to one another that they love each other. They leave to go to Dr. M's and Ella's house...it's complete and totaly chaos when they return! Fax! Sorry the summary is so crappy...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Maximium Ride Fanfic.

~ Max POV

At least the flock and I were safe again...I mean, We'd beeen attacked and in near death situations our entire lives...or existance, whichever you wouls like to call it. But now, as I said, we were safe again, and flying back to our newest home up 13000+ ft. in the Colorado Rockies, I had my flock, I had my safety, and WE had each other, FOR NOW!

~ Fang POV

What a fight! What a thrill! At least we were all safe...and alive! We managed to escape with our minor cut and scrapes...but by the looks of us, it looked like we had almost died. Our hair was caked in drying blood, our skin stained with it, and our clothing ripped to shreads by eraser least we were safe, and at least we were togetherr. Now to head back home...whatever that is, and try to clean up, at least a little bit

(A/n,,,Please read and review...this is my frist story on this site and I want to know what people think. If I get enough reviews I'll continue with more chapters.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Maximium Ride Fanfic.

~ Max POV

"well guys", I said, "looks like we're back home."

It seems like everyone was overjoyed at the fact this house was still here. I mean, this is the longest time we have stayed in the same place without the house being destroyed by something out to kill us... and trust me, there's quite a lot of rivals trying to eliminate us from existance.

"O.k. guys, lets shower to at least TRY to get some of this caked on blood off of us. Then we'll meet back here and survey injuries."

All the flock basically flew up the stairs racing for the showers first, except, of course, Fang. I sat on our antique looking plaid couch. Fang came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders, right between the shoulder blades, He always knows exactly what I need.

"You ok, beautiful?" I heard him ask.

Although I could barely hear myself say "no", I knew he did because he immediately jumped over the back of the couch so close to me I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He grabbed my hand and I laid my head on his chest and just burst into tears.

~ Fang POV

I wasn't quite used to Max like this,vulnerable. I was used to the egotistical Max. The Max that was easily the toughest yet somehow the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. Yet now she's laying on my chest crying her eyes out. Why? I continued to ask myself. Not that I care...just having her in anyway is amazing.

"MAX! FANG!", I heard Gazzy yell from upstairs. His pitter-pattering feet runnung towards the stairs. In mere seconds he'd come into view. He'd see Max balling into my chest. That couldn't happen.

As quickly and quietly as I could I scooped Max into my arms and headed for the open balcomy door. As soon as I was completly outside I unfurled my 6-foot jet black wings and took off. When I was a little ways away, maybe 10 miles or so, I planted both feet on the the top branch of a tree, I sat and shifted Max so she was on my lap. She looked up at me, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes puffy and swollen. "Thanks", she said just barely audible.

I pulled her back to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "anytime, my love."

~ Max POV

So here I was...crying into Fang, again. It seems I have been doing that a lot lately...But why?...I don't even know why.

" Max, Max sweetie, can you hear me?" I hear Fang ask.

I look up...into his perfect face, his rounded huge brown eyes. He slightly smiles his "fang" smile at me and kisses my forehead, followed by by cheeks then a soft peck on the lips. I knew at that moment I loved him more than I ever thought possible.

"I...I...I love you." I heard myself say. The look on his face was...confusion?...Excitement? I couldn't really tell.

Then all of the sudden he grabbed me and shot straight up into the air. He was holding me so close I could virtually see his pores. He suddenly stopped, hovering in the air for a moment. He positioned me back a little so we could look into one anothers faces.

"Max", He began, " You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that from you. Sweetheart, I love you too.

Then he kissed me...while hovering in the air we shared the most magical, most loving kiss.  



	3. Chapter 3

Maximium Ride Fanfic.

~ Fang POV

We flew back to the house...taking our time, not rushing. Just leisurely making our way back ever so slowly. While flying we were holding hands. It amazed me how the spaces of our fingers seemed to fit perfectly in between one another, like pieces of a puzzle.

"Hey." I heard her say.

"Yes, love?" I answered her.

"What do you think about keeping 'us' a secret? I mean, the flock just survived that major fight. I think this is the last thing they need right now." She said as gesturing towards our hands.

As much as it pained him...he wanted her to be as happy as possible. "Of course, anything for you." he heard himself say. He caught her slightly smile, that lit him up.

After flying again for a while Max suddenly folded in her wings and dive bombed into the forest below. Naturally, I followed her. Se had landed in a tree and was sitting there waiting for me.

I landed on on the branch and she immediately tackled me into the most amazing hug I had ever had. "Sorry", I heard her say, " I have wanted to do that for a couple of miles now...Come on, we need to get back, the others will start to get worried."

I kissed her quickly, Waited for the "Up, Up and away." and we were home in minutes.

~ Max POV

We landed on the balcony with ease, From inside I could hear Gazzy and Nudge arguing about what to watch on the t.v. Either "Modern Marvels: The history of the bomb" or "America's Next Top Model"...figures!

We walked in and immedaliety I noticed Ig was in the kitchen making dinner...as always. Don't underestimate Iggy, despite the fact he's blind, he;s by far the best cook I have ever met.

Angel came up from behind me and gave my legs a huge hug.

"What was that for sweetie?" I asked her while finger brushing through her bleach blond hair.

Instead of answering out loud she, of course, answered me mentally. "You and Fang! OOOMMMMMGGG! I'm sooooo happy!"

Crap...I had forgotten about our little six-year-old mind reader,

"Don't worry Max, I heard her say in my head, "your secret's safe with meee!"

She winked at me and Fang as she glided past us and back upstairs to the room her and Nudge share.

Just by the look on Fang's face, I could tell our secret would soon be out. He gave a brief "Fang" grin my direction. I wanted to punch his lights out. 


	4. Chapter 4

~ Max POV

"OK, flock", I heard myself bellow after Iggy's wonderful dinner of spaghetti, gsrlic bread and crem brelue for desert, "we've all had a long day, and now I think it's about time for everyone to head up to bed."

I heard "no" and "but...but...my favorite show is on!"

However, before I could open my mouth to say anything I heard Fang yell "Come on guys, we've all had a long day. Let's go, all of you!"

"Fine!" they all sighed. Fang followed them all up the stairs.

How does he continue to do that? I asked myself...UGH!

Maybe five or ten minutes later he came back down the stairs. I was attempting to clear off the dinner table and wash the dishes.

He snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"You know," he whispered, "You have had a long day as well. Why don't you head upstairs, shower and go try to get some sleep? I'll take care of the cleaning and the dishes."

I turned so I was facing him, mainly so I could look into his amazing eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and asked, "you sure?"

Instead of answering, he kissed me. Them gestured towards the stairs.

I kissed him one last time and then headed up upstairs.

~ Fang POV

I finished up the dishes, wiped down the counter, and left the kitchen virtually spotless all in about ten minutes.

"What now?" I asked myself aloud

I sulked up the stairs as quietly as possible, stopping and listening at each door wondering if any of the kids were still awake.

I stopped at the first door, a brightly colored neon orange door belonging to Angel and Nudge, and heard nothing. So I walked on.

When I came to the room Iggy and The Gasman share I heard distinct chatter. Figures!

Moving on, Passing the bathroom I of course heard the shower running. However, I heard somehthing else. Max singing? That's different. I could hear her singing the chorus Of You & I by Anarbor. Hmm...what a glorous voice that girl has!

I continued down the hall passing Max's room and then opening the door of my own. I settled for reading my old torn up, yet somehow still readable, copy of The House Of The Scorpion. That didn't keep my attention very long, I've read the book som many times I could basically recite the entire thing.

I ventured out back to the hallway, I wasn't at all tired.

For some reason I couldn't get the lyrics of the chorus I heard Max singing in the shower a while back.  
Without you, there's no reason for my story,  
And when I'm with you I can act the same forever Yeah, if we're together We can make it better.  
I believe was how it went. Did she really mean what she sang? Or does she just like the song?

I realized I could no longer hear the shower running. I decided to slip into Max's room. I needed one of our late night heart-to-heart conversations.

~Max POV

After I got out of the shower I still wasn't tired...figures...especially after day I've had right?

I decided to head back down stairs to see if Fang needed any help, but, of course, he wasn't there. I settled for chillin' on the couch.

"hey beautiful," I heard behind me. I turned to, of course, see Fang stnding behind me against the wall.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He jumped around the back of the couch so he was sitting next to me.

"I went to your room...but, you weren't there, So I figured you'd be down here." He explained.

"Well" I said playfully, "You were right, here I am." I continued as I flashed him a smile.

There was something a little OFF about Fang tonight. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but, he just seemed...nervous about something.

"hey", I said, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." was all I heard back.

"Come on," I shot back, "It's me you're talking to, you know that you can tell me anything.

"Well..." He began. "Umm...Hey, do you want to go fly for a while?

"Sure..." I said puzzled.

We ran to the balcony and took off.

~ Fang POV

What was I doing? Here I was soaring through the air with the girl of my dreams...and I could very easily ruin it all, right now.

"Hey." I heard.

I looked over at Max, she was gesturing east towards a cave in the mountian face. We shift in order to head that way. We landed in the cave entrance. Max walked back a ways and sat.

"OH...NO", I thought to myself "Here it comes.." I followed and took a seat next to her on the cave floor.

"OK..." I heard. "NOW tell me what's on your mind."

"Well..." I began. "What happened today? I mean...Why'd you break down like that today sweetie?"

~ Max POV

That was what I was dreading...I wasn't sure if I could easily explain it...but...I guess I had to...try anyway. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but quickly blinked them away before any of them fell. Crying was the last thing I needed right now.

"It's hard to explain..." I murmered

"Just try love," he pleaded, "for me? I want to help in any way that I can...but...I can't do anything to help if you don't tell me what's goingthrough your head."

"Well..." I began, "I've been thinking about my mom and Ella a lot."

Just by the look on his face I knew he could tell what was coming next.

"And...well, I think we should go to Tuscon and see them...I mean, It's been almost two years now, and I really feel like I need to spend some time with them." I waited for him to say something, anything.

After a long silence he said, "Well, we can talk to the kids about it tomorrow. I'm sure that they would love to go and see Dr. M and Ella as well." And he flashed a small grin that I cnould only see by the light illuminated by the moon.

I shook my head. "No...you don't understand, by US...I mean me and you."

I saw confusion flash across his face. "I think what I really need right now is to be away from the flock...to get away for a while. BUT...I'm asking you to come with me...so, what do you think?

~ Fang POV

I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. Did she really just expect us to be able to drop everything and go to Tuscon for who knows how long? The flock was their family...their responsibility. They couldn't just leave them.

"Can I ask you something?"

Instead of answering she simply nodded her head once.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, why just US and not the entire flock? You know just as well as I do that the flock is our duty...we have to take care of them. We have to protect them and you're talking about leaving them, abandoning then..." I was furious now...I just couldn't believe how selfidh she was being.

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and immediately I knew I'd been wrong to say those things to her. I grabbed her and hugged her..."I'm sorry," I said "I shouldn't have said those things to you. We'll go to Tuscon if you want. We can tell the kinds in the morning and leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered in my ear

"Of course I do, love I'll do anything for you. Instead of saying anything she simply hugged me tighter. That's the moment I knew wvweything would be alright.  



	5. Chapter 5

~ Max POV

Well that turned out so much better than I ever expected it would...at least with Fang. Of course I was not really sure what could or would happen happen when we talked to the rest of the flock. Surely they wouldn't take it lightly.

"Ready?" I asked Fang.

The nod of his head was all the answer that I needed.

"OK, everyone," I bellowed through the house, "flock meeting!"

I heard grumbles and slamming doors. Typical kids ans tween for you there I guess. One by one they all stumbled down the stairs.

"Come on Max, we were working up there!" grumbled Ig and Gazzy. Nudge came down whining we were making her miss _"Keeping Up With The Kardashins". _Angel, my angel, glided down ever so quietly and took a seat on our overstuffed recliner. Everyone eventually calmed down.

~ Fang POV

I had no clue how we were going to actually pull this off. Don't get me wrong, I have complete faith in Max, and her decisions, However, with us leaving, how will it ever work? We will be leaving a 16 year old blind kid, a 13 year old fashion diva/ drama queen, The Gasman, an 11 year old bomb expert, and Angel, who is only 6. What's going to happen after we leave?

_You're leaving? _I heard Angel whine in my head _Where are you going? When are you coming back?_

_Enough Angel! _I screamed in mentally.

Max just broke the news to everyone that we're leaving. She of course had to specify by "we" she meant her and myself.

There were bellows of "no!" and "don't go", "take us too!", and "I wanna see Dr. M and Ella!".

"Sorry guys", she pleaded, "This is something just me and Fang are doing. I promise that when we get back all of us will go somewhere, anywhere."

There was yet another explosion of "no", "come on Max!" and "that's not fair"

I could tell just by the look on her face how much this all pained her to do. "No", she began stearnly, "And that's the last time I'm going to say it. Now, I don't want to hear anymore about it! All of you, go to your rooms, I'll be up there to talk to you in a few minutes."

"That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." Sighed Max as she collasped into my arms. She stayed there for a moment before looking back up at me. "I know it was sweetheart, but, it was necessary.." I said.

"So.." She added, "I guess we leave this evening. I need to go talk with the kids, I need to make sure that they understand what's going on and why it will just be the two of this going."

"OK love..." I said "Do what you have to do. I love you"

"I love you too" she said. Then she went up the stairs to do one of the hardest things she would ever have to do in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

~Max POV

I left Fang downstairs while I went to talk to the kids. Whem I came to Nudge and Angel's brightly colored very artistic...and pink door. I knocked.

"What!" Nudge grumbled.

"Can I come in guys?" I asked.

"NO!" Nudge bellowed.

Then I heard Angel's soft voice. "Come on Nudge, just let her come in, all she wants to do is talk to us."

"Fine..." Nudge said unhappily

I opened the door, crossed the room, and sat on the end of Angels bed. Angel immediately climbed into my lap. I explained that this was something that me and Fang had to do alone, but, as soon as we got back all of us would travel somewhere, anywhere, together.

" Ok!" They exclaimed happily.

I hugged Angel and then got up and walked over to kiss Nudge's golden brown ringlets.

"I love you girls." I said

"Love you too Max!" the yelled together

As I walked out of their room I bumped into Fang walk?ing out of Ig and The Gasman's room

"You don't have to worry about them," He explained, "I talked to them, they understand. How'd it go in there?" He asked gesturing toward the girls room.

"Fine." I explained. "Better than I thought it would actually."

"Good." Fang mumbled quietly.

~Fang POV

We were minutes away from leaving and saying mour final goodbyes. Of course, Nudge and Angel were crying... Figures. PSH! Girls...all emotional and whatnot. Ig and Gazzy were off to the side. I'm assuming plotting a new bomb or a big party for after Max and I leave.

"Ready?" I hear Max ask.

"MMHMM." I reply

"OK...Up, up, And away!" she bellowed

And with that, we were on our way to Tuscon. 


	7. Chapter 7

~Max POV

It felt great to be flying through the air. It seems like whe I'm not flying the only thing I think about is wanting to fly. Longing to fly. I'm really excited, not only do I get to see Ella and my mom, but now Fang was coming to see them with me, Everyone knows I'm not the kind of girl that gets really excited about things. In fact, I rarely ever get my hopes up about something happening.

~Fang POV

I can honestly say in the sixteen year I have known Max, I have NEVER seen her this happy...about anything! Just knowing that in my own little way I have helped her to achieve this happiness, it's just amazing.

"Max," I said, "Max, sweetie?"

"Yes?" I heard her reply.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She replied with a smile.

A little while later Max and I decided to stop and get something for dinner. We landed in an alley in downtown Flagstaff, Colorado. I put on my gray Affliction hoodie and helps Max get into her jet black one. We walked hand and hand out of the alley in search of something to eat. We decided on a hole in the wall diner on the corner of 2nd and 9th. A waitress sat us, gave us menus and took our drink orders, two large sprites. She announced she'd be right back with our drinks and left us to ponder over our menus.

When the waitress walked away Max took my hand over the table and said, "Thank you so much for doing this with me."

"Anytime." I replied, and then flashed her a grin that made her blush a little bit.

About that time that waitress came back with our drinks.

"What can I get y'all to eat?" She asked

"Um..." Max started," I'll have the half pound bacon jalapeno cheese burger with extra fries."

"OK..." She said a little puzzled. She turn towards me, "And what would you like?"

"I'll take the patty melt." I replied confidently

"I'll put that order right in for you kids." The no name waitress said as she turned and walked away.

By the time our food came we had both completely downed our drinks. The waitress quickly brought us refills as we began "inhaling" our food.

When she came to check on us to see if we needed anything not even five minutes later both of our plates were clean.

"Anything else I can do for you folks this evening?" She asked

"No, just give us the check." I replied

We paid quickly and got out of the diner.

"Up, up, and away!" Max bellowed and we were once again in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

~Angel POV

It was complete chaos here, I really wish Max and Fang had never left. Everything has been completely and utterly insane since they left. Nudge is under the impression that she is our leader until Max gets back...Whatever. Ig and Gazzy have been building bomb after numerous bomb not even knowing what to do with them...but making them just because they can...This is horrible.

~Nudge POV

WOW! This is amazing! Max and Fang should have totally trusted us to leave the house without us years ago. We have had so much fun and freedom without them here to tellus what we can and what we can't do and ruining everthing! We have had nothing but soda ans all sorts of junk food for dinner!

~Gazzy POV

Man this is totally rad! Withough Max and FAng here we can basically do anything that we want to. Me and Iggy have made so many bombs already! It's just totally amazing!

~Iggy POV

This is complete and totaly chaos...everyone is just so loud and I'm pretty sure that the house completely wrecked. Max and Fang are gonna freak when they finally get home...whenever that will be. I'm sure we will all get grounded for who knows how long. That's just what I need right now...SIKE! 


	9. Chapter 9

~Max POV

I could see my moms house! I am excited beyond measure right now! That fact that I, well we, could just get away, could just have some time for ourselves...it simply amazes me! Fang and I landed just feet from the house. We took hands and walked up together. Io knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard my mom yell. "Be right there!"

When she opened the door excitement filled her face.

"Max!" She exclaimed. She quickly embraced me in the second best hug of my entire life. When she finally let go she did the exact same thing to Fang.

"Come on in guys!" She said. "I can't believe you're here."

"Where's Ella?" I asked

"She's working", my mom explained, then she glanced up at the clock. "She should be home anytime now."

My mom just kept laughing and smiling. She repeatdly asked us if we were hungry, which, of course we were, we stayed hungry, but never admitted it.

We were all sitting in the kitchen chatting when Ella came in.

"Oh my God! Max! Fang!" Exclaimed my half sister, I got up just in time for her to tackle me in a hug.

As I sat back down Fang grabbed my hand yet again. Electric surged through my entire body.

A little while later Ella and I retreated up to her room for so much needed catch up time.

"So..." Ella said as soon as we shut the door to her room, "What's up with you and Fang?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"I saw the way the two of you kept stealing glances at each other, AND I saw him grab your hand as soon as you sat back down from hugging me. SO come on! tell me!" She pleaded.

"Well..." I began. I exclaimed everything that happened the night we told one another that we loved each other.

"AW!" She giggled, "That's so adorable!"

Ella and I continued talking for a while, she talk me about her job at the aquarium and explained how school was going. We even talked about a guy that she was interested in dating but much to shy to go and talk to him.

~Fang POV

I wondered what Max and Ella we talking about upstairs. Of course I already figured that it would be me... However, I took this opportunity to talk to Dr. M. about executing my plan to surprise Max.

"Hey, Dr. M." I head myself say.

"I've told you a hundred times Fang call me mom." She replied cheerily

"OK...mom, I need some help with something.

She looked sort of...worried. "OK...um Fang, are you in some sort of trouble with the law?"

"No...no...nothing like that," I explained quickly, "I want to surprise Max with something, I just need some help.

"OK..." She began looking relieved, "What do you need sweetheart?"

"Well," I continued, "I'm planning on asking Max to marry me. But...I need your help because, of course being a guy and all I'm not excatly and expert i picking out engagement rings...and not to mention I am only 16, or however old I am...Soo...Will you help me out?"

She seems genuinely excited. "Of course I"ll help, we can go tomorrow to look at rings!"

I was relieved. my only other source of help would have been either a thirteen year old, or a six year old.

Thankfully, Dr. M.-I mean mom, let us share the guest room instead of separating us like she has done in the past. Max and I were chilling out sitting together and talking.

"So...Do I get to know what you and Ella were talking about?" I asked, not necessarily getting my hopes up, but at least hoping she would give me a little bit of insight into it.

"HM..." She said, "NAH!" Giving me a big toothy grin.

"Well fine then." I said smiling back.

"I'm just kidding with you" She said, still smiling, "We mainly just caught up, she told me about her job at the aquarium, and how school was going, and we also talked about you a little bit.

That information, although not at all suprising, intrigued me. I wanted to know what they said about me...Would I ever know?

~Max POV

It is so easy yet simply incredible at the same time to be with Fang, I thought to myself as we sat there laughing and joking together.

"Hey." I said

He simply replied with "Yes?"

"You gettin tired?" I asked

"Thought you would never ask." He replied, giving me one of his killer grins.

We climbed into the bed. Fang surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist. We slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

~Max POV

Today was Saturday, Ella had the day off, so I thought that it would be a perfect day to just hang out and just spend the day together and catch up a little bit more. Maybe go into town,go to lunch, or maybe catch a movie together? I'm sure we would figure something out to do.

I got up out of bed, and pulled on my jeans and my newest black tank-top. I wrote Fang a quick note:  
Fang,  
I'm gonna go spend the day with Ella, I didn't want to wake you. Love you,  
Max

I made sure to leave it where he would easily see it, and I slipped out of the room. I tiptoed down the hall, being careful not to wake up my mom. I lightly tapped on the door of Ella's room, then ever so slightly opened it. I squeezed though the door, shut it behind me, and walked over to her bed

"Hey", I whispered, "Hey Ella, Can you hear me?"

"Max?" She moaned sleepily, "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I assured her," I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day together, maybe go to town and just hang out for a while?"

"Sure." She said quietly, sitting up in the bed," just let me run and get ready."

I sat down on Ella's bed after she got up and scurried quickly into the bathroom to get ready to leave. About 10 or so minutes later she came back into her room, her hair still damp from a quick shower, but she looked completely refreshed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"MMHMM" I replied.

I grabbed my jacket off of the chair in the living room on our way out, and slipped it on to hide my wings. Then, me and Ella headed into town.

~Fang POV

I woke up to an empty room and, of course, I immediately jumped to the worst case scenario, Max had been kidnapped as we slept I had to find her, I had to save her. I jumped out of bed, fumbled around looking for yesterday's jeans and t-shirt. After the mad dash while trying to throw those clothes on I calmed down a little bit to try to do some rational thinking about who did this to Max? Why hadn't she screamed when they we trying to capture her? That's when I saw the note Max had left me. I picked it up, and began reading her scrawled handwriting:  
Fang,  
I'm gonna go spend the day with Ella, I didn't want to wake you. Love you,  
Max

All the shock and worry just immediately vanished from my body after reading that note. I was happy she was spending some much needed time alone with Ella, and, today, Dr. M-I mean mom, and I would go on our hunt for engagement rings.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Sorry it's been so long since I have posted for this fanfic, I'm planning on starting up again so please read and review!)

Max Pov

Ella and I took her yellow jeep into downtown Tuscon. We decided to walk the town and try to find something to do.

"How about we go shopping?" Ella asked

"Ok..." I said, "Where to?"

"I know this awesome little boutique on the edge of town." She continued, "How about we go there?"

"Sure." I said, genuinely excited to be spending some much needed alone time with Ella

Fang POV

I ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Fang!" I heard "mom" say "how'd you sleep?"

"Good morning" I replied "quite well with Max at my side all night."

"Well good, I'm glad to hear that." She said cheerfully "Would you like something to eat? Or perhaps some coffee? orange juice?

"Sure" I said, "Could I have some orange juice please?"

Mom got up and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed the carton of orange juice, poured me a glass and returned the carton to the fridge.

"Thanks" I said

"Mmhmm" she replied "Soo, are you ready to go engagement ring shopping today?"

"Well of course," I answered. I had been ready for this for year, since I first realized I had been in love with Max.

"Ok" She said "we'll head out in about 10 minutes, is that okay with you?"

"Yup." I heard myself say, "That's sounds amazing"

Mom got up from the table, and walked up the stairs, to get ready. Not even 10 minutes later she came back down the stairs looking refreshed. "You ready to go Fang" She asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

We exited the the house and I got into the passenger seat of her dark blue ford escort and we were off. "I knew this really good jewelers on the other side of town." She said as were were driving down the road. "I figured we would start there and see if there was anything that caught your eye."

"Ok." I said enthusiasticly

When we got to the jewelers and went in, I was amazed, no astonished at all the beauty.

A salesman came up to us. "What can I do for you this afternoon?" he asked.

"Im looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.I said proudly

"Ok." The man said, "What's your price range?"

"There is no price range." mom interjected. "Go ahead and pick any ring, sweetie, I'll help pay."

"Are you sure?" I asked her astonishingly.

"Oh of course!" She replied, "Pick anything."

I meandered over to one of the display cases and began "shopping around" I saw a gorgeous ring.

"Excuse me?" I said to the salesman. "Could you get this ring here out for me?"

"Of course," he replied

"Is this the one?" Mom asked, as I was gazing at the gem inside the pule gold plate.

"Yes" I said confidentally

We payed for the ring and exited the store

"OK." mom started as we got back in the car, "Now you have to decide how and when you will propose, have you thought about that at all?"

"Yes, actually I have, I said, "I was thinking of taking her to a romantic dinner and a moonlit walk in the park and asking her there!"

"That sounds simply magnificent, Fang! , mom began "Where were you you thinking of taking her for dinner?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could help me out with that as well. Where would be the perfect place to take her?" I asked

"Well," mom began, "There's a cute little romantic Italian restaurant right in the heart of town. It's called "cuore spezzato" - which means the heart in Italian. How about taking her there?"

The idea sounded amazing, phenominal even, I was giddy with delight

"That sounds amazing"

Max POV

"Come on out Max!" I heard Ella say, "I wanna see the dress."

"No!" I bellowed, "I look ridiculous!"

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I can't believe Ella talked me into trying this on. I look completely ridiculous."

"Please?" she pleaded," I just want to see it!"

'Fine!" I snapped, "But you can't laugh at me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it sis." She said, "Now, come on!"

I unlocked the door to the dressing room in the back left corner of the little family owned and operated boutique called "Hole In The Wall Boutiques" , as soon as I came into view Ella's mouth dropped.

"YOU...LOOK...INCREDIBLE!" She exclaimed

"You really think so!" I asked, unsure.

"Oh my god!, Yes of course! You have to buy it!"

"NO!, Ella, I mean come on, this isn't me..."

This dress really wasn't me..at all, it was a simple red gown that hung all the way down to my ankles, it was flirty and clingy... nothing at all like me. The top was slim, 2 inch straps that wrapped around and criss-crossed in the back.

"You're getting it!" Ella insisted

"Fine..." I said with a huff. 

I stomped back in to the dressing room, pulled the dress off and got back into my jeans and simple tank top. We payed and quickly exited the store.

"You know what you need now!" Ella said.

I dreaded hearing what she thought I needed but replied with, "What?"

"Shoes to go with that dress."

"Great," I grumbled, "And where will we be getting those?"

"Hm..." she said, "How about we try Olianders, it's a really cool thrift shoe shop."

"Ok." I answered simply


	12. Chapter 12

Fang POV

I was frantic and I didn't know why...my dinner with Max was tonight. I called and made the reservations for 8 o'clock, plenty enough time to shower and do what felt like at least a million other things, I hope.

Right after me and "mom" got home I called in for the reservation. Then I made sure my clothes were at least presentable. I decided on my black sports jacket and my nice dark jeans, not exactly the best clothing options, but, all I had time for.

Max POV

"Ella! I'm never going to wear these," I grumbled as she pushed a pair of flat black pumps in my face.

"Oh come on," She whined, "Just try them on, they will look great with your dress."

I tried on the shoes and was immediately mystified at how comfortable they actually were. "OK.", I'll get them." I huffed.

"Yippie!" Ella exclaimed happily

After we got done at Olianders Ella and I decided to call it a day and headed back fomr home. About 20 or so minutes later we pulled back into the driveway of mom's simple log cabin. I got out of the keep, grabbbed my bags, and headed for the door. I wondered what Fang and mom had been up to today.

I walked into the house and saw mom sitting in the kitchen reading a comy of "where The Heart Is" As I walked in, she looked up from her book.

"Oh, Hey Max" She said cheerily

"Hey mom," I replied, "Fang upstairs?"

"mhm, he is in the shower." my mom answered

"ok." I said

I walked up the stairs into mine and fangs room, I heard the shower of the conjoining bathroom ok. I put down my bags and laid on the bed, relaxing a bit.

A few minutes later I heard the shower shut off, then not long after Fang walked in her, looking, somehwat, no, I take that back, extremely handsome.

"Hey stranger, what's the occasion?" I asked, gesturing towards his clothes.

"Oh...this?" hebagan nervously, "it's nothing, umm..I just thought, that maybe, I mean, If you wanted to, we could, I dunno, got out for dinner, I made reservations at 8 for a cool little Italin restraunt in downtown Tuscon."

"OK!" I said, "Sounds great! Uhm, let me jump in the shower and I'll be rght back" I got up, grabbe my dress bag and my new shoes, walked over, kissed Fang on the head and headed for the shower.

Fang POV

Wow! That was impossible, why am I so nervous? I patted the tiny square shaped box in my jeans pocket. This tiny little box eld my entire future with Max, as long as I didn't blow it...again.

I sat in a chair and tried to calm down a bit bedore I blew a fuse. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Fang..Fang." I heard Max say.

OH NO, I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and looked at Max. Wow! She looked incredible. I mean, look at that dress, it was goregous,she was goregous. She had her long blonde hair pinned back away from her face,and, I even noticed the slightest hints of makeup on her eyes and cheeks, just a subtle eyeliner, mascara and blush, probably done by Ella.

I got up. "Wow, you look beautiful!"

"You really think so?" She asked unsure of herself

"Of course," I said proudly. Max always doubted herself, doubted her beauty. But she was, by far, the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

"You ready?" she asked

"I've been ready for this for a long time." I answered her.

She smiled her big, cute, toothy grin.

We walked down the stairs, said goodnight to Mom and Ella and we were on our way for the best, or the worst night of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel POV

I really miss Max and Fang, I miss them here ordering us around and telling us what we can and can't do. We've basically been doing what ever we want to do for years, for as long as I can remember, but it's just not as fun to misbehave without either one of them yelling at us for it. I do hope they are having fun in Tuscon with Dr. M. and Ella though.

Nudge POV

"Gimme back my crown you big dunny!" I bellowed while chasing my stupid brother around the living room and up and down the halways. "No!" He yelled back, "You've been WAY to bosy lately and I'm really sick and tired of it."

"I quickly shot back with "I've been so bossy because I'm temporary leader while Max and Fang are gone. "Oh yeah?" he yelled, "Well who made you the leader anyway?"

"Well," I said, slumping down on the floor about ready to cry," I..I guess no one did."

"Oh come on Nudge,' He said, "Don't cry, I'm sorry, here, have your crown back, Really, I'm sorry I didn't mean it,promise." He walked over and put my colorfully decorated paper crown back on my head.

"Thanks." I said sniffling.

"Ok." He said sounding annoyed.

Iggy POV

I'm kinda sorta warming up the the idea of Max and Fang not being here. I mean, I'm not exactly fond of it, at all...but I

guess,with time I'll get more used to it. I just REALLY hope they come back soon because Nudge is getting on mine and ALL of us last nerves with that "As lonh as Max and Fang are gone, I'm the leader" thing. If anyone should be the leader while they're gone I'm thinking it should be me, I mean, come on, I am the oldest, and I do all of the cooking, and cleaning anyway, I guess it's whatever though.

Gazzy POV

UGH! I'm so sick of this! I want Max and Fang to come back! All we have done since they have been gone is listened to Nudge's constant rambling about how she is the apppointed leader until they get back. UGH! I don't even understand who made her the leader, wait, NO ONE did! Anyone else would have made a better leader than her, but of couse if any of us say ANYTHING to her about ot ahe whines and cries until she gets her way and everyone jnust goes back to leaving her alone to live in the fantasy world she has created for herself. Just earlier, Angel tried to tell her she was being to bossy, and guess what, she did the EXACT same thing she does all of the time, slumpped down on the floor and started crying until Angel pleaded and begged with her, saying she didn't mean it and that Nudge is a great leader, saying she was just kidding around. Of course, after that Nnudge was completely and totally fine, getting up, and skipping up the stairs into her room is such a drama queen and I'm so sick and tired of her little act,


	14. Chapter 14

Max POV

Walking into the restraunt my breathe was immediately taken away. It was a quiet and very romantic little restraunt.I couldn't believe Fang had planned all of this for us.

"Name please" The cute hostess behind the stand said in a strong Italian accent

"Ride" I replied, catching what I had said just as Fang smirked a little half smile next to me.

"Right this way," the hostess said leading us to a little romantic booth lit by a candle in the middle. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"I can't believe you planned all of this Fang, this is completely amazing. why are you doing all of this for us? I asked as soon as we sat down and the hostess walked away from the table to assume her spot back at the door waiting for more patrons to come in.

"Well," he began,"I know that you and I haven't had much alone time lately, and I really thought this would be good for us, i mean, we are getting away from the rest of the world and tonight, tonight we are just focusing on the two of us. "He said while reaching across the table and putting my hands in his.

Then our waiter came up, "Hello,my name is Angelo, I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Fang asked him

"We serve Pepsi products, coffee and water." He answered

"OK..." Fang said, "Well, I'll have a Pepsi."

"Same here." I said

"Ok," Angelo answered, "I'll be back in a few moments with your drinks." Angelo walked away leaving us with our menus to decide what we were going to eat.`

"I think I'll have the Cappa with mixed vegetables." Fang said a few minutes later. "I'm leaning towards that Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread." I replied.

When Angelo came back with our drinks we ordered our food.

"So..." Fang started, I'm not sure why, but he seemed nervous about something, "I was thinking after dinner we could maybe go for a walk in the park."

"That sounds fantastic!" I said enthuastically.

Our food came and we started eating, I realized jsut how easy it was to talk to Fang, and how much we really do have in common, not to mention, he is always able to find a way to make me laugh.

Once we were finished with our food and we were actually full, for once in our lives, we paid and departed the restraunt and into the warm, pleasent, Arizona evening.

Fang POV

tonight all of my dreams would finally be coming true. I have decided the girl that I want to spend the rest of mylife with and now I am able to do that, to be with the girl of my dreams, until the day we die. We were walking hand in hanf through downtown Tuscon headed towards the trail in the park. I noticed now we weren't talking, but that's okay, because even the silence is comfortable with her.

We finally made it to the park. I could feel the nervousness growing inside of me,but, I knew that as soon as I asked her, all of those nerves would simply melt away. We walked on a little bit more, still walking in silence, but, it was almost welcoming.

"Hey Max." I sai, stopping her when we were a bit more into the park and alone, no one around us.

"Yes?" she answered simply

As I got down on one knee I saw the shock on her face. "Maximium Ride" I began, "Would you make me the happiest man alive as to do me the honor of becoming my wife." I opened the tiny box with the brilliantly colored ring inside and waited for her to answer.

She let out a little sigh as I waited in anticipation.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N okay, so here's the deal, I know that I am awful. I feel like a terrible person for abondanding this story as well as A New Life (for those of you who don't know, that is my other fanfic.)

Honestly, I'm not even sure if anyone is still following this, or even cares anymore, but, if you do, and you want me to keep writing it, either send me a PM or review.


End file.
